


Древние ритуалы и последствия их применения

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Multi, alt!harry, foreign magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: "Что-то с ним очень не так, с этим вашим Гарри Поттером," - писала в письме к Дамблдору миссис Фигг. Жаль, директор к ней тогда не прислушался. Последствия этого решения будут аукаться Альбусу еще много, много лет. Так же, как Гарри Поттеру будут аукаться решения другого мага, очень не хотевшего умирать зазря.Более полное неофициальное название работы:"Основы исландской магии или немного об импульсивных решениях и высших сущностях".Отдельное спасибо бете Narzi





	1. Пролог

Почти десять лет прошло с того дня, как семейство Дурслей обнаружило на пороге собственного дома племянника, подброшенного как какого-нибудь никому не нужного щенка или котенка. За это время на Тисовой улице мало что изменилось. Превосходные лужайки перед ухоженными домиками, правда, требовали немного больше ухода, норовя то и дело превратиться в жидкую грязь от частых дождей, а бронзовая четверка на входной двери дома Дурслей явно намеревалась некрасиво проржаветь. 

Вернон и Петунья уже почти не обращали на это внимание – их куда больше занимало воспитание двух ребят: их родного сына Дадли и нисколько не родного, но почему-то даже больше лелеемого Гарри. По последнему, к слову, можно было предсказывать грядущие осадки с точностью, недоступной метеорологам. Перед очередным ливнем его глаза как-то по-особому сияли.

Вот и сейчас дождь лил практически стеной, частыми крупными каплями барабаня по крыше в каком-то монотонном ритме. После таких дождей туман еще долго будет накрывать улицу своей пеленой. Петунья слегка вздрогнула от одной мысли об этом. Что-то крайне неприятное постоянно мерещилось ей в пелене такого тумана. 

Помимо звука дождя в доме стояла гробовая тишина, а свет ламп казался слабее обычного. На втором этаже, в достаточно просторной комнате с мягкой кроватью и широким рабочим столом прямо на полу сидел мальчик. Его взъерошенные черные волосы торчали в разные стороны, а по щуплому телосложению нельзя было точно опередить возраст. Лишь как будто сияющие зеленые глаза и задумчивое, не свойственное маленьким детям выражение лица, намекало на то, что ему больше десяти лет. 

Он раз за разом выводил на разложенном на полу белом листе символ, отдаленно напоминающий звезду или цветок с искривленными лепестками и нашептывал себе под нос строчки на песенки: 

Темной зимнею порой  
Дремлет ворон под горой.  
На скале ледовой  
Не сыскать съестного.

Лепестков-лучей становилось все больше, а дождь играл свою мелодию, стуча в окно. Юный Гарри Поттер слегка улыбнулся. 

Гармонию прервал громкий грохот с кухни. Гарри поморщился. Его «любимый» кузен Дадли опять что-то уронил, что, конечно, было совсем не удивительно с его слоноподобной грацией, но раздражало. 

\- Тише, дорогой, - с стороны лестницы послышался громкий шепот тети Петуньи. – Гарри не любит громких звуков, ты же знаешь!

В ответ раздалось согласное мычание, Дадли постарался топать тише. Эта семья не просто боялась нарушить покой приемыша, нет. Они любили его ровно настолько, что были готовы сделать почти все ради счастья и благополучия племянника. Дурсли расценивали желания Поттера как свои, не смотря на разные фамилии и отсутствие особо близкого родства. Даже больше! Они с радостью закрыли глаза на его ненормальных родителей, вспоминать о которых не любили. Их Гарри был совсем не таким, нет-нет!

Напоминающий Лили и Джеймса, но, по авторитетному мнению Дурслей, совсем не похожий на них, этот мальчик куда больше подходил их великолепной, абсолютно правильной семье. Ах, если бы только поднимался вопрос об окончательном усыновлении ребенка! Но племянник почему-то не просил об этом, а своевольничать в этом плане Петунье и Вернону даже не приходило в голову. 

Один только Дадли был бы не очень счастлив от подобного родства, но предпочитал молчать. Он на практическом опыте уже выяснил, что любовь его родителей к этому выскочке несколько превосходила их любовь к нему с недавних пор. Но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя.

Гарри был особым ребенком, он это чувствовал. В компании других детей ему было всегда ужасно скучно, они увлекались сплошь глупыми вещами: девочки перешёптывались о том, у кого какое новое украшение, мальчики увлечены очередной игрушкой. Одно слово, и тетя купила бы ему такие же, но и игрушки казались примитивными. Даже учеба в школе не затягивала, некоторые предметы были занимательными, но и только. Преподаватели имели отупляющее свойство повторять одно и то же, будто он не прочитал это в учебнике или не понял с первого раза.

Только астрономический атлас умело крал его внимание на долгие часы. Еще любопытной была история, но лишь отдельные темы, в целом она казалось какой-то не такой какой, должна была быть. Может, просто на текст учебника слишком сильно влияли политические взгляды, ведь как известно, историю пишут победители.

А еще была магия. У него была колода Таро, которую он однажды увидел у девчонок, воображавших себя предсказательницами будущего. Они, конечно же, ошибались, но вот Гарри – никогда. Его предсказания сбывались с точностью и не вызывали желания лезть в справочник значения карт, мальчик всегда знал, когда и что значит конкретная карта в раскладе, как если бы кто-то наставлял его.

Вообще во всем таинственном кто-то похоже вел его за руку: не даром однажды в его голову пришла странная мысль сделать из грязи и глины фигурки тети и дяди, поместив внутрь каждой по их волосу. С тех пор они изменились кардинально, и мальчик чувствовал, что они в некотором роде под его контролем. Минусом стали как-то связанные с этим приступы слабости, но оно того стоило: жизнь в каморке и в шикарной комнате были несопоставимы, а столько любви и заботы от родственников не видел, пожалуй, даже сам Дадли, который ужасно завидовал.

Поттер знал, что мог бы унизить его и поиздеваться, но считал это все слишком детским занятием, не стоившим усилий. Ответить, однако, на вопрос, что же этих усилий стоило, он не мог. Смутное чувство предопределенности и обязательства заставляло снова и снова ждать дождливых дней, за которыми следует туман.

Долгими туманными ночами мальчику снится леденящий холод, хватка рук на плечах и шепот на грани слышимости, слова в котором невозможно различить. А также осознание, что это все очень важно и необходимо вспомнить, что-то особенное… Обещание.

Когда многими днями позже ярким летним солнечным днем тетя стучит в дверь его комнаты, а затем протягивает ему письмо с приглашением в школу магии, Гарри чувствует ликование. 

– Гарри, милый, может ты не поедешь? – Петунья неловко мялась у порога, не решаясь ни войти, ни покинуть любимого племянника. – Это все очень опасно, эта магия…

– Нет, тетя, я поеду.

– Но ты же знаешь, что случилось с твоей материю! Из-за этой проклятой магии, она!.. – под неодобрительным взглядом мальчика женщина затихла. – Да, милый, конечно, как хочешь. Тебе потребуется сова, и купить все к школе. Твоя мама… Показывала, где все это можно купить.

Усилиями Петуньи поездка за школьными принадлежностями была организована в рекордные сроки, а в баре «Дырявый котел» бармен услужливо помог им попасть в магическую часть улицы. Процесс закупок был интересным, но особенно мальчика порадовало приобретение мрачного черного филина, который норовил всех схватить клювом за пальцы. Эта слепая агрессия показалась Гарри забавной. 

А вот лавка Олливандера вызывала смешанные чувства: все в ней было буквально пропитано ощущением магии, но самому мастеру доверять не хотелось, как будто он знавал кого-то получше. Да и выбравшая его в итоге палочка пусть и слушалась отменно, чего-то ей все же не доставало, она не была продолжением руки. Но опять же: с чего ей становиться продолжением руки в первый же день приобретения?

Оставшиеся до поездки в Хогвартс дни стремительно летели, и никто из заинтересованных в судьбе Гарри Поттера лиц еще не знал, сколько удивительных открытий их ждет...


	2. Глава 1

Гарри не знал, что и думать о путешествии в Хогвартс.

Вход на магическую часть вокзала пришлось поискать, но в остальном посадка на поезд прошла без эксцессов, не считая рыдающих тетю и дядю, умоляющих писать им письма каждый день. Самим связываться с ним мальчик запретил, опасаясь, что бедный филин Айварс с ума сойдет столько летать туда-обратно. Ну или отклюет-таки кому-то из семейства Дурслей палец…

Сам поезд оказался на удивление обычным, весьма магловским. Гарри и сам не знал, чего ожидал: может, что выглядеть будет более волшебно, может, что поезд полетит или исчезнет в тумане, чтобы появиться в другом месте. Но нет. Красный поезд просто мчался по самым обыкновенным рельсам. Не очень впечатляюще.

А вот дети удивили. Оказалось, что он много о себе не знал, и соседи по купе быстро восполнили пробелы. Когда на пороге в сопровождении двух крепких ребят появился мальчик с аристократическими замашками, Гарри мысленно вздохнул.

\- Я слышал, в этом купе едет Гарри Поттер! – сразу начал с главного незнакомец.

\- Да, это я. Да, шрам есть. Нет, я не помню, как до смерти замучил Темного лорда. Вообще ничего о той ночи не помню, - скороговоркой проговорил Мальчик-который-выжил-и-узнал-о-своем-статусе-только-сегодня. 

На секунду незнакомый мальчик оторопел, но потом похоже взял себя в руки.

\- Я Драко Малфой. А это Крэбб и Гойл, - он кивнул на своих спутников. – Будем знакомы.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - вежливо кивнул Гарри, замечая, что остальным соседям по купе несколько неловко в присутствии Драко и его компании. Даже приветливые близняшки Патил выглядели обеспокоенными. Интересно, с чего бы? На всякий случай он представил их всех, как Драко представил своих спутников, но не похоже, что Малфоя хоть как-то интересовали остальные.

\- Ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь о той ночи?

\- Совсем ничего. Я и о том, что являюсь магом, узнал недавно, - повторение одного и того же раз за разом начинало раздражать. Похоже, скоро придется сделать брошюрку «все, что вы хотели спросить у Гарри Поттера» и раздавать её желающим. 

Малфой выглядел удивленным этим известием. Должно быть, ему реально сложно было представить, как это вообще возможно – не знать, что ты волшебник.

\- А ты из волшебной семьи, я прав? – спросил Гарри.

\- Да. Ты скоро узнаешь, что в мире волшебников есть семьи, которые круче остальных. Я помогу тебе во всем разобраться.

Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, и Поттер пожал ее. В принципе, реакция остальных становилась понятной: если Малфой был из какой-то элитной волшебной семьи, это было естественно. Сам же Гарри пиетета перед фамилиями и в магловском мире не испытывал и не думал, что что-то изменится сейчас. Если Драко Малфой окажется интересным сам по себе – тогда да, общаться с ним имеет смысл. Но это станет ясно лишь со временем.

\- Пойдем с нами в другое купе, там собрались мои знакомые, они все представители древнейших семейств! – радостно улыбнулся его новый «товарищ».

\- Извини, Драко. На меня так много сегодня свалилось, боюсь, мне надо привести мысли в порядок, и я пока не готов произвести лучшее впечатление на твоих знакомых. Я присоединись к вам чуть позже, хорошо? – уже вслух вздохнул Поттер, принимая самый несчастный вид.

Малфой слегка нахмурился, но не стал возражать и удалился, напомнив, что Гарри обещал потом прийти.

\- Ловко, - внезапно сказала Падма.

Поттер удивленно посмотрел на нее, всем видом изображая невинность.

\- Ловко отвязался от него, говорю, - улыбнулась девочка.

\- На меня действительно много всего свалилось. Не каждый день узнаешь, что ты знаменитость, - он фыркнул. - И все же мне хотелось бы сначала узнать, о каких таких династиях сейчас шел разговор.

На этот раз заговорила Парвати:

\- Есть древние рода, которые задирают нос из-за богатства или просто… Древности. Или того, что все в их роду волшебники. Считают, что они выше нас всех.

Прелестно. В магическом мире была своя аристократия и эта самая аристократия по каким-то причинам обратила на него внимание. 

\- Я бы на твоем месте была осторожна, Гарри, - нахмурилась Падма. - Говорят, что Малфои были сторонниками Темного Лорда. 

Сидевшая в их купе тихая как мышка Сьюзен Боунс испуганно вздохнула:

\- Моя тетя Амелия говорила что-то такое. Но вроде в суде Малфоев признали невиновными. Не может же быть, что мы будем учиться с преступником?

Гарри призадумался. Возможно, у Малфоя и компании были свои мотивы, а возможно, мотивы были у их родителей. В любом случае, нужно было держать ухо востро. 

К концу поездки он все же ненадолго зашел в купе «крутых и древних», рассчитав так, чтобы до прибытия осталось совсем немного. Ничего особого нового не выяснил, кроме того, что активно агрессивными по отношению к нему мелкие аристократы не были, хотя некоторые и пытались обсудить тему грязной крови. На удивление, это никак не задевало, пусть остальные, похоже, считали тему дико оскорбительной. 

На платформе ребятню встретил великан Хагрид, который неловко пробормотал что-то о том, что знал его, Гарри, родителей. Мальчик покивал, принял информацию к сведению и задвинул в дальний ящик на время: разглядывать шикарный замок на берегу озера было куда интересней. 

Даже издали ощущалось, что воздух был буквально пропитан магией и слабость, испытываемая от фокуса с Дурслями, потихоньку проходила. Он как будто заряжался от самого присутствия здесь, хотя раньше восстановить силы получалось, только отбирая у кого-то еще. Замок делился сам, добровольно, и Гарри Поттер еще никогда не испытывал такого потрясающего ощущения.

Отбор прошел как-то незаметно. Мальчик еще в поезде от попутчиц и аристократских детей наслушался о факультетах, так что его распределение на Слизерин не удивляло. Шляпа еще что-то там говорила о величии, и в принципе, это было только на руку: куда приятнее быть великим заслуженно, чем за то, чего не можешь и вспомнить.

За столом зеленого факультета одногодки встретили его радостно, а вот ребята постарше и другие факультеты начали перешептываться. Почему-то в их головах не укладывалось, что «мессия света» мог быть не только умным, смелым и трудолюбивым, но и внезапно амбициозным. Какая невидаль. 

В остальном было неплохо, не считая почему-то невзлюбившего мальчика декана. Учеба была куда интересней, чем в магловской школе. Но все равно чего-то не хватало. Гарри не понимал, почему многим предметам их начинали учить только ближе к старшим курсам. Например, руны. Почему не использовать руны повседневно? Например, воздействовать на кого-то как зельем, спрятав в хлебе? Спустя пару дней и выговор за применение якобы стихийной магии к жабе по имени Тревор, Гарри понял почему: руны задействовались волшебством. А волшебство оставляло след. Совсем недолгий, но проводить такие финты у всех на глазах в большом зале не стоило.

Урок прорицаний тоже должен был начаться позже, но свою колоду Поттер привез все равно. С тех пор как Гарри попал в Хогвартс, в его раскладах всегда фигурировал Отшельник, что как-то не укладывалось в происходящее. Отшельник в данном раскладе говорил, что мальчику надо познать себя, но вроде он как раз-таки уже познавал? 

В школе явно происходило что-то интересное: сокурсники перешептывались, перекидываясь догадками, что же такое могло быть на запретном этаже, о котором говорил директор на пиршестве. Поттеру было наплевать, но чувство, что что-то вот-вот случится, только росло. Максимально оно завопило перед Рождеством, когда мальчик попрощался со своими сокурсниками, уехавшими на каникулы домой. Драко приглашал его поехать с ними, но Гарри пока не до конца убедился в чистоте намерений слизеринцев и их семей.

Рождественским утром магия пела и практически выкинула мальчика из кровати. К чему все это, оставалось только гадать. Было слишком рано для завтрака, так что Поттер решил посидеть в гостиной факультета с книгой. Планы, однако пришлось пересмотреть: за ночь под установленной в честь праздника под елкой выросла небольшая горка подарков, на некоторых даже в тусклом утреннем освещении блестели бирки с надписью: «Гарри Поттеру». Это было неожиданно. Максимум мальчик ожидал подарка от дяди и тети и какой-нибудь уродливый рисунок авторства Дадли, но, похоже, его сокурсники тоже решили поучаствовать.

По итогу мальчик рассортировал свои подарки на три кучки: обычные, странные и, скорее всего, заколдованные. В обычных оказались большинство подарков слизеринцев: сладости и сувениры. В заколдованную категорию попало несколько свертков от неизвестных ему волшебников, от которых ощущалась магия. А в странных… Был только один сверток, отправитель которого решил остаться неизвестным. Записка гласила, что вещь в свертке некогда принадлежала отцу Гарри, что интриговало. Но желание разорвать упаковку было сильнее даже банального любопытства.

В свертке оказалась мантия, необычайно приятная на ощупь, она буквально кричала под прикосновением «Надень меня!». Сопротивляться не было никаких сил. Трясущимися от нетерпения руками мальчик натянул мантию, а затем он почувствовал жесткую хватку чужих на плечах. Ту самую, которую много раз ощущал во снах, что не мог запомнить. Внутри все начало леденеть, и было невозможно сказать, его ли это ощущения, или температура в комнате действительно стремительно падала.

Холод у уха стал сильнее, он услышал тихий шепот, похожий на льдинки, проникающие прямо в мозг:

«_Обещание… Вспомни свое обещание, маг_».

\- Но я не помню никаких обещаний! - Гарри попытался дернуться, но пальцы держали крепко.

«_Загляни в прошлое и познай истину…_»

Что-то еще должно было быть сказано, но внезапно огромное щупальце гигантского кальмара сильно ударило по стеклу гостиной, прогоняя голос как наваждение. Ощущение рук пропало, и только теперь мальчик ощутил, как ужасный холод отпускает нутро. Голова болела, будто сдавленная ледяным обручем. 

\- Заглянуть в прошлое, - сам для себя прошептал Гарри. С этим одному не справится, ему срочно нужен был кто-то сведущий в прорицании. Интересно, осталась ли на каникулы в замке профессор Трелони? 

Краем глаза мальчик заметил, что не видит своих ног под мантией и вздрогнул. Сюрпризы продолжались. Не смотря на пугающее происшествие, снимать волшебную тряпку не хотелось, а хотелось в ней куда-то пойти… Но хватит приключений на сегодня: усилием воли Поттер запретил себе идти на поводу странных желаний и сорвал мантию с плеч. Довольно. Сначала надо выяснить что за обещание такое он кому-то дал. И успокоится, составить план. 

Новообретенная мантия невидимости отправилась на дно сундука.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я обещал продолжение раз в месяц, и вот оно!  
Буду рад, если поделитесь своими впечатлениями.)


	3. Глава 2

В первую очередь Гарри устремился в Большой зал, чтобы подкараулить профессора прорицаний, которая на счастье-таки осталась на праздники в замке. Дело было на удивление нехитрое, и уже скоро он смог загнать шатающуюся и пребывающую с самого утра навеселе женщину в угол. 

Старушка Трелони была персоной колоритной, тут ничего не скажешь. Ну, не то, чтобы она была прям такой старой, но, когда тебе самому немного лет, все люди кажутся скорее более старыми, чем они есть. 

А профессор с её странными украшениями и отсутствующим взглядом прекрасно укладывалась в представления Гарри о безумных древних шаманах, только бубна не хватало и, возможно, пары перьев.

– Тебе что-то надо, мальчик? – пьяно икнула профессор, пытаясь сосредоточить на преграждающем путь объекте свой взгляд. Гарри одобрительно покивал сам себе: уровень погружения в астрал был что надо, сразу видно – профессионал своего дела. 

– Профессор, мне очень нужно заглянуть в прошлое.

– В прошлое? – на секунду вскинулась Трелони, но потом опять потеряла запал. – Прорицания они, для курсов постарше…Это тонкое искусство…Ты еще слишком мал…

– Но мне нужно прямо сейчас. Мне сказали, что мне нужно, и я цитирую: «Заглянуть в прошлое и познать истину», – на секунду он хотел по старой привычке поправить очки, но потом вспомнил, что их давно нет, так как зрение улучшилось.

Профессор вдруг замерла, вкинув голову, как ищейка, учуявшая добычу, затем резко опустила голову и уставилась на мальчика. Она произнесла зловещим, потусторонним голосом:

– Из реки костей грядет та, что способна переворачивать миры…. Три отмеченных ею брата соберутся... И ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока она жива… Грядет та, что способна переворачивать миры…

Стоило эху её голоса отзвучать в коридорах подземелья, как профессор осоловело заморгала, озираясь. Похоже, коннект с потусторонним на сегодня оборвался. Но ничего, главное теперь было держаться поближе к предсказательнице, может и про его прошлое расскажет. Да и в целом мальчику было искренне интересно, какие средства использовала профессор для погружения в транс, но судя по запаху, было это явно что-то забористое. 

– Я что-то сказала? – неуверенно произнесла Трелони, на этот раз действительно сфокусировав взгляд на Поттере.

Смекнув, что волшебница не помнит предсказание, Гарри не растерялся:

– Вы сказали, что видите во мне талант к прорицаниям...

– Да? Странно? Обычно талант передается только девочкам.

– Может после той роковой ночи во мне проснулся спящий дар моей матери? – подкинул вариант Гарри, наивно хлопая глазами.

– Может быть... – профессор звучала неуверенно, но явно не хотела спорить со своим «предсказанием», – Возможно, тебе стоит посетить кружок по прорицаниям, который я веду, раз уж сам предмет появится в твоей программе нескоро...

Так Гарри через пару дней после праздников оказался в компании девчонок разных возрастов и факультетов, которые смотрели на него с большим сомнением. 

Видимо, они, как и профессор, считали, что мальчикам в их клубе по интересам не место. Поттеру очень не хотелось быть в оппозиции, так что он задумал позже привести в кружок сестер Патил и использовать как живой щит. 

За это время мальчик также обнаружил в себе талант к полетам на метле, но на радостные подначки однокурсников, что ему обязательно надо попробоваться в команду на старших курсах, он не реагировал. Нет, летать ему правда нравилось, но как-то это все было опять же… По-детски? Почему-то в нем жила уверенность, что получить свою дозу адреналина можно и более полезными для дела способами. 

Вскоре предчувствие себя оправдало. Блуждая в одиночестве по замку, он едва не свалился, столкнувшись с кучкой гриффиндорцев. Судя по росту, это даже были его одногодки, лиц и фамилий которых мальчик не потрудился запомнить. 

– Что ты тут вынюхиваешь, змея подколодная? – тут же окрысился один из них.

– Просто гуляю.

– Знаем мы, как такие как ты «просто гуляют». Замышляешь что-то не доброе, да, Поттер?

– Вижу, вы меня уже знаете. А вот я вас – нет. Изволите представиться?

– Ты… Да ты!... Предатель! – один из них зарычал и выхватил палочку. Что такого первокурсник мог наколдовать, Гарри не знал, но на всякий случай выхватил и свою. 

– Симус, убери палочку, – вдруг сказал один из них, рыжий. – Давай лучше я.

Внезапно, вместо того, чтобы направлять на Гарри палочку, говоривший достал из кармана какое-то зелье и кинул. Только молниеносная, непонятно откуда взявшаяся реакция позволила Поттеру резво отпрыгнуть. На месте, куда упало зелье, теперь была зеленая лужа, которая пахла сыростью и, кажется, противно квакала. 

Гарри не знал, что это было и что должно было с ним сделать, но внезапно понял очень интересную вещь. Ему нравилось происходящее. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как он полностью осознал себя, никто не представлял для него сколько бы ни было серьезной преграды. Даже Дурсли не смогли быть ею долго, вскоре начав плясать под его дудку, выполняя все пожелания. Гарри было скучно.

– Очень интересно. Я должен был превратиться в лягушку или что?

Гриффиндорцы ошарашенно переглянулись. Такого они не ждали: любой вменяемый первокурсник должен был испугаться и может разве что попытаться удрать, а никак не пытаться вести светские беседы.

– Ты какой-то на голову двинутый, Поттер! 

Гарри развеселился:

– А может, и двинутый. Может в моей голове Волдеморт что повредил, когда убивать пришел.

Один из них, рыжий, сильно побледнел:

– Не произноси его имя! Взрослые говорили, что нельзя!

– А то что? Он в гости придет? – Гарри улыбался, и в глазах гриффиндорцев вид у него был самый безумный. 

– Ты… Точно темное отродье! Призвать его хочешь! 

Поттер ощутил сильное желание пробить ладонью свое лицо, а лучше лицо кого-нибудь из окруживших грифов. Просто чтобы проверить, а есть ли там мозги или эту деталь великий Мерлин забыл добавить в приступе склероза?

– Ну и зачем мне это делать? Вы, кажется, забыли, что он убил моих родителей, и рос я в обще-то у маглов, до приезда в Хогвартс даже не подозревая, что я волшебник. Ну и как это меня делает темным отродьем? – они уже было открыли рты, как Гарри взмахнул рукой, останавливая их. – Нет, погодите, я знаю ответ. Все потому, что я «змея слизеринская», верно? – его лицо приняло испуганное выражение. – О нет. Какой ужас. Как я буду с этим жить?

Выражения лиц грифов были весьма комичные и заслуживали отдельной картины. Какая-то их часть понимала, что над ними насмехались, но в тоже время выражения лица слизеринца было столь честным и печальным, что у них проклевывались муки совести. «Портрет идиотизма» …Пожалуй, так назвал бы картину Гарри в своем поэтичном настроении. 

– Ну ты это… – неожиданно сказал один из них. – Не расстраивайся сильно. Может шляпа она того… Ошиблась?

«Ну с вами-то точно не ошиблась,» – подумал Гарри. – «Куда же еще таких умников девать?»

– Да, она такая древняя, – вместо озвучивания своих мыслей сказал Гарри, шмыгнув носом, 

– Может уже и чары на ней рассеиваются от старости. Может она вообще так половину факультета зазря в Слизерин отправила. Вы замечали, что отбор в факультеты был какой-то слишком равномерный, как будто шляпа специально нас по количеству разделила?

– А ведь он в чем-то прав, – сказал один из мальчиков. 

– Да чушь какая-то! Не могла же шляпа не проверять темных и светлых, а просто разбить нас на кучки? – возразил второй.

– А вдруг могла? – сказал третий. 

И лица всех троих приняли крайне задумчивое выражение. Гарри стоял в сторонке и почти умиленно смотрел, как в еще неоскверненных мыслительной деятельностью умах зарождается первая самостоятельная логическая цепочка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я наконец-то вернулся в мир живых и торжественно обещаю, что замышляю писать фанфики!  
Большое спасибо всем, кто дождался! Надеюсь, я вас не разочаровал!  
Количество появившихся за мое отсутствие кудосов меня приятно поражает, отдельное огромное спасибо!!


	4. Глава 3

В общем и целом, с памятного столкновения в коридоре та троица гриффиндорцев обходила Гарри стороной. О чем мальчик не знал, так это о том, что Рон – так звали того рыжего с зельем, – начал часто сидеть в гостиной своего факультета с невероятно задумчивым выражением лица, размышляя, а стоило ли на самом деле просить шляпу распределить его на Гриффиндор? Может, лучше подошел бы Пуффендуй? Или даже Когтевран? Так бы он точно выделился среди братьев, которые все как один отправились на факультет Годрика. 

Но то, о чем Гарри не знал, его беспокоить не могло. Так что пока один рыжий проходил ранний кризис самоидентификации, Поттер активно убеждал сестер Патил в том, что предсказания – факультатив мечты. Дело это шло со скрипом, но он не был готов сдаваться. 

Чуть позже каким-то образом слухи о «бедном, неправильно распределенном слизеринце» дошли до сестер и остальных девочек, и те смилостивились. Да, похоже, зря говорят, что мальчишки не сплетники. Такого поворота событий Гарри не ожидал, но решил воспользоваться.

Теперь вообще многие девчонки с других факультетов смотрели на него сочувственно, а особо смелые зазывали вместе сесть на занятия. Впрочем, не все разделяли это мнение: некоторые показательно воротили носы, а Гермиона Грейнджер вообще в лицо ему заявила, что для бедного он как-то слишком хорошо ладит с остальными слизеринцами. Гарри не обиделся – ему казалось очевидным, что девочка просто бесится с того, что у него теперь подружек больше, чем у нее самой.

Об услышанном от Трелони предсказании Поттер так никому и не сказал. Разумно рассудив, что раз братьев у него нет – то и предсказание не о нем, он решил сохранить информацию до лучших времен. Мудрость гласила: вооружен тот, кто осведомлен. И лучше этим оружием не делиться, а то ружье на стене может и выстрелить…

Через какое-то время в коридоре его ждала очередная засада: из-за поворота вырулила парочка рыжих близнецов, которая явно его поджидала. Были они очень похожи, но в мелких деталях все же различались.

— Слышали, ты тот слизеринец, — начал один.

— На котором наш братец Рон пытался испытать прототип бомбы, — продолжил второй.

— Ну, может, и я, — неопределенно пожал плечами Поттер.

— Как интересно. Никогда не видели у малыша Ронни такого глупого выражения лица. Уже неделю сидит за шахматами и вздыхает, глядя в окно башни. Колись, что ты с ним сделал?

Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь. Он догадывался, что неподготовленным индивидуумам самостоятельное мышление может причинять страдания, но не ожидал такого быстрого и сильного эффекта.

— Да ничего я не делал. Поговорили мы как цивилизованные волшебники. Наверное. А вы что же, мстить мне за него пришли?

Они синхронно усмехнулись и замотали головами:

— Нет. Мы к тебе с предложением. Нам нужен кто-то для испытания новых изобретений, помощи в поисках разных штук для них и всякого такого.

Гарри уже чуял деловое предложение, но на всякий случай настороженно спросил:

— А мне с этого что?

— Всеми результатами наработок честно поделимся. К тому же у нас куча знакомых на разных факультетах – заведешь полезные связи.

Глаза рыжих горели целеустремленностью, они явно что-то задумали. Честно говоря, Гарри в людях это качество уважал. Главное, конечно, чтобы цель при этом была достойная: что-нибудь покруче «собрать все карточки от шоколадных лягушек». С другой стороны, за особенно редкие карточки некоторые волшебники были готовы и убивать…

Близнецам Поттер приглянулся по очень простой причине: хотя знакомых на разных факультетах у них было много, со слизеринцами дело не клеилось абсолютно. Часть из них так и не простила предыдущие подколки и розыгрыши, а часть была слишком уж снобистской, чтобы иметь дело с кем-то не из высшего общества. Гарри был отличным кандидатом для их зарождающейся агентской сети – достаточно контактный и еще не успевший заточить на Уизли зуб.

— И что же, ваши поделки не оставляют за собой следа вашей магии, по которому можно выявить виновника? — заинтересованно заговорил слизеринец.

Близнецы приглянулись удивленно. Один из них, более лохматый, заговорил:

— А ты что ли в этом сечешь?

Гарри улыбнулся краем губ. Он мог бы пуститься в описание своих наблюдений, но был способ и попроще:

— Слышали недавнюю историю про левитирующую лягушку?

— Это про ту, что упала прямо в тарелку к Макгонагалл? О, до сих пор помню её лицо в этот момент!

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри почти застенчиво, — это я руны пробовал.

Гриффиндорцы посмотрели на него совсем другими глазами, будто внезапно узрели истину в царстве тьмы и невежества. Один из них толкнул другого в бок:

— Да мы тут выбили джекпот.

— Да, братец Форд, этот пацан явно понимает в хороших развлечениях, — подтвердил второй.

Продолжил снова говоривший первым:

— Мы работаем над этой проблемой. Зелья не отслеживаются, а вот со штуками, требующими чар, все никак. 

— Если тебе интересна эта тема, то мы друг другу прекрасно поможем. Что думаешь?

— Звучит занимательно. Я в деле, — уже полноценно улыбнулся Гарри. 

Довольные гриффиндорцы одновременно пожали ему руки, для Поттеру пришлось скрестить свои собственные, и наконец-то нормально представились как Фред и Джордж.

Таким вот нехитрым образом Гарри оказался еще и ввязан в разработки близнецов. Не сказать, что они доверяли много первокурснику и его мнению, но пару раз в неделю стабильно появлялись на его пути как черти из табакерки, подкидывая очередную интересную тему для изысканий. Учиться сразу стало куда интереснее, но свободное время забивалось все плотнее и плотнее. 

Еще и Драко вылез со своей идеей воскресить слизеринскую традицию устраивать отдельные посиделки для выдающихся на его взгляд ребят. Поттер считал все это скучным бредом, но из вежливости отказывать не стал, и теперь был обязан раз в пару недель выслушивать рассуждения Малфоя и его компашки о политике и сплетнях. 

Про себя мальчик окрестил это клубом детсадовских сплетниц, ибо качество рассуждений этих детей были явно не зависящими от элитной родословной: каждый раз все скатывалось к попыткам доказать кто круче и чья фамилия более именита. Поттер был для этих сборищ особо ценен даже не статусом победителя темных лордов, а умением слушать и с важным видом кивать в нужных местах.

— Да, Драко, ты абсолютно прав и отец твой прав, и дед с прадедом тоже, даже не сомневайся. А уж прапрадед!.. Да, Панси, твоя новая заколка выглядит великолепно, наверняка ужасно редкая и, вообще, семейный артефакт…А как подчеркивает глаза! — примерно из подобных высказываний и состоял весь вечер для Поттера. Однако к своему удивлению при всем при этом, он в компании быстро прославился как обладатель особо ценного мнения, к которому ходили за советами.

Свободного времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Гарри даже мрачновато задумался, что лучше бы ему вырасти не сильно симпатичным, иначе драка девчонок за него будет короткой, но смертоносной. Он вообще пока не особо был уверен, что захочет с кем-либо встречаться: даже в волшебном мире девчонки интересовались девчоночьими вещами, а мальчишки лишь бахвальством и проделками. Скучно, ему все так же было скучно. А представлять рядом с собой кого-то скучного – ну нет, увольте. Уж лучше развлекать себя самостоятельно.

Гарри почти уже было смирился с неизбежной скукой на первом курсе, когда он узнал про отмененный Дуэльный клуб. В жизни юного Поттера наметилась цель. Близнецы Уизли и не знали, что своей болтливостью дали мальчику именно её, и что сделали это абсолютно зря. Мало что могло растормошить Гарри, а тем более задать ему направление действий… Но если оно у него появлялось…

Первым пострадавшим от целеустремлённости стал профессор Снейп.

Так уж вышло, что Поттер вполне здраво рассудил, что тот, как его декан, логично являлся наиболее подходящим кандидатом для донесения важной мысли, которая была проста: «Гарри Поттеру нужен дуэльный клуб. Срочно.»

Для приличия постучав в дверь кабинета декана, он приоткрыл её, стараясь как можно менее заметно просочиться внутрь. Укрыться от взгляда зельевара не удалось, но тот вроде не спешил гнать с порога, так что Поттер осмелел:

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — он постарался улыбнуться как можно более заискивающее, но не переборщить, чтобы не взбесить.

— Поттер, — Снейп с подозрением смотрел прямо на него и, судя по прищуренному цепкому взгляду, выискивал следы, указавшие бы на совершение мальчиком чего-то ужасного. 

— Извините, если отвлекаю. Но я по делу.

Декан приподнял бровь, всем видом выражая одновременно презрение, которое испытывал к «делам» первокурсников, и в то же время разрешение продолжать. Заламывая руки, Поттер и продолжил:

— Я очень хочу возродить дуэльный клуб, сэр.

— Мистер Поттер, — начал Северус тоном, с которым обычно говорили с людьми, одновременно душевнобольным и отсталыми в развитии, — вы должны понять, что первокурснику не позволят участвовать в этом клубе, даже если он и будет восстановлен. Надеюсь, о причинах вы догадаетесь сами, и пояснять мне их вам не нужно.

Хотя весь вид Снейпа и говорил, что он на самом деле со злорадной радостью пояснил бы, параллельно словесно опустив интеллект собеседника до одноклеточного, Гарри это не требовалось. Нет, правда, он действительно понимал причины: первокурсникам банально нечего было использовать в дуэли.

— Я понимаю, сэр. Но возможно есть маленькая вероятность, просто крошечная… Что можно будет сделать исключение для особенно одаренных?

— Если вы смеете думать, что «победа» над Темным Лордом является достаточной причиной…

Декан явно начал раздражаться, так что Гарри вскинул руки в протестующем жесте:

— Нет-нет, совсем нет. Вот если я, скажем, добьюсь определенных успехов по школьным предметам... Перевыполню там какие-нибудь нормативы? Выполню задание для старшего курса? Как вам такая идея?

— Вы скорее добьетесь дуэли со мной, причем очень скоро, — Снейп почти закатил глаза, но из кабинета пока не выкинул, что уже являлось победой. — Вы такой же наглый и беспардонный, как ваш отец.

Если последняя фраза и была попыткой добиться от Гарри какой-то эмоциональной реакции, то она полностью провалилась: мальчик только состроил наиболее жалостливый взгляд и продолжал пялиться на декана, пока тот обреченно не вздохнул, что-то пробурчав про чертовы глаза.

— Будь по-вашему. Мои условия: вы сможете поднять этот вопрос повторно, когда сумеете продемонстрировать идеальное выполнения пяти различных заклинаний, применимых в дуэлях. 

— Только заклинаний, сэр? — тут же уточнил Поттер.

Снейп посмотрел на него с брезгливым интересом энтомолога, у которого вдруг заговорил в банке жук.

— Рукоприкладство запрещено, но любые другими магические практики допускаются.

Гарри мысленно улыбнулся. Интересно, слышал ли профессор о такой штуке, как боевое применение натальных карт?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работаю на комментариях. Без них грущу и впадаю в писательскую кому.


	5. Глава 4

Для начала Гарри перебрал в уме все заклинания, которые они уже изучили на первом курсе. Трансфигурацию людей первокурснику было точно не осилить с технической точки зрения, а на точную левитацию чего-то крупного не хватило бы магических сил. Танцующий чечетку ананас был прикольным отвлекающим маневром, но вряд ли бы сработал так же верно, как кинутый в голову камень. Разработки близнецов были бы, конечно, хорошим подспорьем, но использовать их нужно было крайне осторожно, чтобы никого не подставить. Будет обидно, если Снейп прикроет их лавочку из-за этого.

Итак, Гарри снова возвращался к вопросу, почему никто не использовал в дуэлях руны. Понятное дело, что в бою на это времени не было, но вот если заблаговременно… Идея заранее зачаровать что-либо перед сражением буквально плавала на поверхности для любого, кто попробовал бы думать! А значит, так и стоило сделать. 

Таким образом, в его запасе были простые зелья и руны. Маловато. Чтобы максимально расширить свой спектр боевых вариантов, Гарри решил начать с самого простого шага: опроса преподавателей. Снейпа лишний раз бесить своим явлением явно не следовало, он и так, похоже, думал, что появление Поттера – дурной знак хуже Гримма и внеурочных рабочих дней по воскресеньям. 

Первым опрошенным стала Минерва. Волшебница нахмурилась, завидев ученика на пороге своего кабинета в выходной, но милостиво пустила и выслушала просьбу рассказать о применении на дуэлях заклинаний первого курса.

– Заклинания, применяемые в дуэлях? Зачем вам, мистер Поттер? – поджала губы волшебница, подозревая мальчика в желании подраться со сверстниками. По поводу желания подраться, она была права, но с целью не угадала. Об этом, ей, правда, лучше было не знать.

– Дополнительный подраздел моего эссе по истории магии просто требует этого пункта! – с запалом выдал ей Гарри, стараясь заинтересованно сверкать глазами. – Я просто обязан впечатлить профессора Бинса хоть раз! Быть призраком должно быть невероятно скучно: он видел все виды эссе по истории, но с собственными изысканиями? С примерами из современной жизни?

Поттер почувствовал, что его навык брехни с честным выражением лица снова возрос: МакГонагалл выглядела положительно удивленной. 

– И по какой теме ваше эссе?

– Сражения во времена гоблинских войн, – не моргнув глазом, выпалил Гарри. – Профессор так хорошо их знает, что его сложно чем-то удивить, но я уж постараюсь! Представляете, Вульфрик Смертоностный был побежден упавшим камнем, попашем ему прямо в глаз! Профессор рассказывает нам это уже третий раз и думаю, повторит еще десяток, если мое эссе не будет достаточно впечатляющим! 

Заметив, что Гарри набирает в грудь воздух для очередной восторженной тирады, волшебница покачала головой с легкой улыбкой, прерывая готовящийся вырваться поток знаний:

– Ладно, Поттер, я вижу, что вы действительно заинтересованы в гоблинских войнах... Что я могу вам сказать? Как первокурсник, вы могли бы при должной тренировке трансфигурировать мелкие предметы. Это требует очень точной концентрации, но не так уж много магической силы. Однако, трансфигурация неживого в живое сложна, рекомендую что-нибудь попроще – изменение свойств элементов одежды противника, например.

Гарри кивал, записывая. Мысленно он уже представил, как будет забавно, если удастся превратить пуговицы на мантии Снейпа в сверхтяжелый металл. Профессор дала еще пару дельных советов, но мальчик для себя решил обязательно поучиться и быстро превращать неживое в живое: даже шнурки, посреди боя превратившиеся в змей, могли перевернуть весь ход сражения!

Закончив свою короткую лекцию, Минерва уже была готова отправить Поттера подальше, но у того был заготовлен еще один вопрос:

– А не подскажете, когда у профессора Снейпа день рождения? – спросил он максимально невинно.

Профессор с подозрением прищурилась:

– А вам зачем, мистер Поттер?

– Хочу сделать подарок на день рождения декану. 

Минерва все еще выглядела недоверчиво, и Гарри на всякий случай добавил:

– У нас так в маггловской школе делали. В Хогвартсе так не принято? Я бы его и сам спросил, но вы знаете… Иногда страшновато отрывать профессора Снейпа от дел.

Взгляд Минервы потеплел:

– К сожалению, вы его уже упустили. День рождения вашего декана был 9 января, но он не очень любит празднования, так что я не удивлена, что ничего официально не отмечалось, и вы были не в курсе.

Гарри покивал, записывая и эту информацию:

– Я обязательно поздравлю его в следующем году как полагается! Кстати, а в каком часу он родился?

Минерва посмотрела на него с недоумением, но, видимо, списала эту странность на очередную традицию маггловских школ:

– Этого я не знаю. Но, возможно, с таким вопросом вам поможет ваш однокурсник – Драко Малфой. Насколько мне известно, он приходится вашему декану крестником.

Гарри возмущенно открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Вот скользкий тип этот Малфой! О богатстве своих родителей трепался через слово, а о том, что декан – крестный и словечка не проронил. Ну ничего, аукнется еще Драко эта скрытность!

По дороге прочь от кабинета трансфигурации Гарри завернул и к Трелони, но спрашивать её ничего не стал – нечего просветлённого человека из транса выдергивать. А, судя по ее подергиваниям, бормотаниям и храпу, транс профессора, прилегшей на одном из диванчиков, был весьма конкретным. 

Вместо этого Поттер одолжил у нее из шкафа книгу «Спроси совета у высших сил для начинающих» и был таков. Он был искренне уверен, что для хорошего дела по достижению истинного прозрения, предсказательнице книжки будет совсем не жалко.

Книга была посвящена советам от чаинок и прочих питьевых принадлежностей. Им Гарри всегда не очень верил – слишком уж многое зависело от непостоянных переменных: от температуры чая, крепости заварки, даже настроения волшебника, заваривающего этот самый чай! Чуть-чуть промахнешься, и все – уплыло предсказание!

Тут нужно было более широкое издание! В расстройстве, Поттер отправился в библиотеку. Слава Мерлину, поиск необходимой литературы там был прост: имелась целая толстенная книга, которая помогала ориентироваться при помощи ключевой фразы. По запросу «у кого спросить совета» выпало много всего: от запрещенных книг, до банального перечня предметов-советчиков. В основном предлагался классический хрустальный шар и, как ни странно, ясень.

С трудом найденное на окраине Запретного леса более-менее соответствующее описанию деревце угрюмо молчало, и раздраженный Гарри пошел работать по старинке, спрашивая у хрустального шара. Кроме него на повестке дня оставались посещение Флитвика и Квирелла. На последнего Поттер особенно не надеялся, но вдруг в схватке с вампирами профессор все же подцепил и что-то полезное, а не только фобию на всю жизнь?

Их, однако, пришлось оставить на следующий раз. Время сегодня поджимало: за время его прогулок по замку из точки А в точку Б незаметно подкрался вечер, и по расписанию теперь была встреча Клуба предсказаний. Вообще, официально это называлось Клубом предсказательниц, но наличие там Гарри вносило некоторую… Гендерную неоднозначность. 

Другие мальчики, узнавшие об этом, пытались пару раз цепляться и кидать нелестные комментарии, но после намека от Поттера о том, что и с самой Сивиллой не все так однозначно, те временно отстали, переключившись на новую сплетню.  
В целом ему было даже смешно слушать их высказывания, разделявшие магию и работу на женскую и мужскую. О, недалекие! 

– Да, я и предсказаниями увлекаюсь, и владею черной магией кулинарии, а еще и запрещенным женским колдовством стирания своих носков! – драматично закатывал глаза Гарри каждый раз, повышая свой статус волшебника, обладающего недоступным темным колдунством в глазах еще не научившихся думать малолетних злопыхателей. 

Слизеринцы, услышавшие как-то раз часть очередной перепалки на эту тему, морщили носы и напоминали, что бытовые вещи — это низкая грязная работа, подходящая только для домовых эльфов, простых «животных». Гарри не стал говорить им, что с точки зрения маггловской теории эволюции – они сами не более, чем обезьяны с палками, и только шутил, что с таким отношением те и не заметят, как однажды в носках обнаружат пару тарантулов. Дети в ответ на это заметно бледнели, а разбросанных носков в комнате стало поменьше. Надо ли говорить, что настроение Поттера отлично поднимали оба этих пункта?

В общем и целом, от клуба предсказательниц были одни плюсы: помимо прочего, некоторые девочки принесли ему яблоки и бутерброды с обеда, про который он начисто забыл. Занятие еще не началось, так что Гарри, благодарно сгребая к себе съедобные подношения, обратился к своим благодетельницам:

– Девочки, у нас есть важное задание: узнать точное время рождения профессора Снейпа!

Сестры Патил, прибившаяся в их компанию Лаванда и старшекурсницы одарили мальчика весьма недоумевающими взглядами. Последние уже вроде как приняли его в свой кружок на правах забавного младшего братишки, но находили идеи мальчика иногда откровенно бредовыми.

– Но зачем, Гарри? – нерешительно спросила Парвати.

– Да, зачем? – со скукой протянула девочка постарше из Пуффендуя, которая сидела за столом на ряд выше. – Хочешь его разыграть? 

Пара слизеринок на задних партах сразу покосилась в их сторону настороженно. 

Гарри покачал головой:

– Нет! Предлагаю составить ему натальную карту. Если все получится – презентуем от клуба как подарок. Всем нужна натальная карта! Может, он вообще суровый такой, потому что у него в жизни раньше хорошей натальной карты не было?

Девочки зашептались, ведь некоторый резон в словах Поттера был: натальная карта действительно могла решить многие вопросы в жизни. Ну, или хотя бы они сами побольше бы узнали о профессоре и том, как его не бесить лишний раз. 

Гарри улыбнулся. Даже если Драко и не сможет подсказать точное время, цепочка событий для неминуемой победы была запущена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Живу и пишу исключительно благодаря вашим комментариям, так что, пожалуйста, не проходите мимо!)


	6. Глава 5

До магического шара на этом занятии добраться не удалось: профессор Трелони, услышав об их заинтересованности натальными картами, с радостью достала из закромов толстенную пачку самоучителей по составлению гороскопов. Небольшая часть из них, к большому удивлению Гарри, была и вовсе маггловской. Одарив подопечных столь ценной литературой, Сивилла гордо расхаживала между столов, периодически залипая и пытаясь впасть в транс прямо на месте – видимо, свой предыдущий она так и не успела завершить.

Поттер тяжко вздохнул, вчитываясь в не самые полезные инструкции в очередной сомнительной брошюрке: похоже, весь талант Трелони действительно был сосредоточен на связи с тонкими материями и на педагогику ничего не осталось. Но мальчик не унывал, и учиться самостоятельно ему всегда нравилось. Вот бы только пособие получше найти…

В какой-то момент занятия профессор вообще решила, что все разберутся сами, ведь в её кружке только «одаренные девочки, да один мальчик», и уж первые точно помогут и Гарри тоже. Однако глядя на своих сотоварок, Поттер сразу понял, что помощи в сложном деле гороскопов ждать не приходится: самые талантливые и сведущие в предсказаниях старшекурсницы со скучающим видом вертели брошюрки, а девочек помладше и за уши было не оторвать от этой литературы – они, похоже, нашли где-то главу «магическая совместимость» и теперь передавали заветную книжку друг другу, громко перешептываясь.

Мальчику очень хотелось раздраженно закатить глаза и взмолиться Моргане, но он стойко смолчал и постарался слиться со своим столом. Терпеть бессмысленную суматоху удавалось до тех пор, пока Лаванда осторожненько не спросила, кто он по знаку зодиака, обратив таким образом на него внимание всех. Вот тут-то девочки и вспомнили, что у них есть целый один подопытный противоположного пола! Даром что мелкий еще – со временем подрастет!  
Гарри ощутил, что у него вот-вот задергается глаз. Это однозначно был знак свыше, что пора валить, пока девчонки в самом деле не набрались решимости тестировать гороскопы совместимости на нем!

– Мне что-то нехорошо. Я пойду, – не своим голосом просипел мальчик под плотоядными взглядами, быстро схватил свои вещи и технично смылся, пока юные предсказательницы не успели опомнится. Он знал, что сестры Патил ему это еще припомнят, но их неодобрение стоило спасения от многочасовых пыток девчачьим хихиканьем. 

Удалившись от башни на безопасное расстояние, Гарри наконец-то вздохнул спокойно. Теперь у него оставалось еще время до отбоя и его можно было провести с пользой: посещение профессора Флитвика и Квирелла все еще значились в списке важных задач. Начать он решил все же со второго, чтобы потом уже сходить к преподавателю чар и точно не закончить день на бесполезной и разочаровывающей ноте. 

На стук в дверь кабинета сначала никто не ответил, но потом все же раздалось неуверенное «входите». Помещение было такое же, как всегда, а главное, отменно воняло чесноком и напоминало тем самым почему Гарри не возлагал больших надежд на этот разговор. Голова от густого запаха уже начинала побаливать.

– Мистер Поттер, – заикаясь, произнес профессор. – Чем обязан вашему визиту?

– Здравствуйте, профессор. Что вы посоветуете из дуэльных заклинаний для первокурсников?

– Вам от вампиров? – дрожащим голосом уточнил профессор Квирелл, нервно оглядываясь то по сторонам, то куда-то за Гарри, будто тот привел за собой полчище кровожадных кровососов.

Гарри припомнил крючковатый нос Снейпа и его развевающуюся мантию, напоминающую при движении крылья летучей мыши. Что-то во всем этом сравнении было, и он кивнул:

– Да, от них тоже подойдет.

Профессор весь аж затрясся, и Гарри даже показалось, что тюрбан затрясся особенно, и ткань на нем натянулась. Выглядел при этом бедный волшебник так жалко, что мальчик решил пожалеть его и поведал свою байку про эссе по истории магии. В конце концов, во лжи стоило придерживаться принципа единоначалия, чтобы никто из преподавателей не заметил несостыковок. Да и самому Поттеру ничего не стоило реально добавить к очередному сочинению пару абзацев.

Услышав такое объяснение, профессор и его тюрбан немного успокоились и уменьшили амплитуду колебаний. 

– Я посоветую вам пару книг, мистер Поттер, – слегка заикаясь, согласился Квирелл и поспешил к ближайшей книжной полке. По дороге он пару раз оглянулся, видимо, не до конца разубежденный в теории, что Гарри – вампирский шпион, намеревающийся ударить в спину. Но книжки все же выдал. Правда, оказались они… Мягко скажем, очень теоретическими, что было видно уже по названиям. 

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и расстроенно уточнил:

– А больше совсем ничего нет?

Он ожидал в ответ запинающуюся отповедь о том, как важна теория и опасна практика, когда Квиринус, все еще стоявший лицом к шкафу, внезапно абсолютно спокойным и ровным голосом выдал:

– А вы планируете этого вампира сразу убивать?

Голова от этого ровного голоса у Гарри заболела еще сильнее, и он невольно нахмурился. Потирая шрам, мальчик ответил:

– Зачем же сразу убивать? Мне бы с ним договориться. Вот только пока аргументов не хватает. Надо все пять.

Профессор вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, а затем резко развернулся и, как отметил Гарри, выражение лица у него было ну очень нервное, даже хуже, чем обычно. Неужели так сильно за Снейпа переживал?

— Вот как, – снова заикаясь, промямлил Квиринус, – Тогда как прочитаете эти книжки, сообщите, и посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

Голова у Поттера все болела и болела, и тот сейчас был готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы поскорее свалить из кабинета, так что он активно закивал и попрощавшись, поторопился в сторону выхода, прочь от чесночного смрада.

– И мистер Поттер! – догнал его голос профессора уже на выходе. – Обязательно сообщите, если соберете все пять!

– Непременно, профессор! – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом ответил Гарри, скрываясь за дверью.

И какая профессору разница, найдет он пять применимых в дуэлях заклинаний для первокурсников или нет? Явно же не в успехах самого мальчика Квирелл был заинтересован. А значит, дело было все же в Снейпе… Неужели была-таки между профессорами некая загадочная связь, как шептались в школьных коридорах? 

Поттер фыркнул себе под нос, но решил не осуждать: мало ли какая тяжелая у Квиринуса была жизнь? Да и его ли это дело вообще? О вкусах, как говорится, не спорят. 

Голова продолжала болеть, так что Гарри решил, что на сегодня приключений хватит. Есть не хотелось совсем, как и отправляться к Флитвику. К Помфри он тоже решил не ходить: если девочки или Драко с компанией узнают, то еще неделю потом не отделаешься от причитаний. Ну уж нет, лучше старое проверенное средство – сон.

План в целом был хорош: в гостиной было оживленно, но никто не обратил внимания на то, как Поттер проскользнул в свою спальню и быстренько приготовился ко сну. 

Слизеринцы в целом были народом на удивление ненавязчивым, и, если ты хотел побыть наедине с собой, ты без проблем мог. Кроме случаев, когда ты был кому-то должен – но тут уж ты сам был виноват. Это был не Гриффиндор, где за нарушение слова могли тихо проклясть и забыть. В царстве змей отвечать приходилось перед всем факультетом, что сразу учило обещаниями не разбрасываться.

Убаюканный приятными мыслями, что надо будет на досуге получить кого-нибудь влиятельного в должники, Гарри заснул. И снилась ему плотная мгла, которая постепенно слегка развеивалась. Сначала он осознал, что стоит на краю поля у кромки деревьев, но все было каким-то не таким. Цвета были тусклые, блеклые, как в старых фильмах, которые иногда смотрели Дурсли.

Из-за темных деревьев показалась фигура в бесформенной мантии, и была она не высокой и не низкой, а черты лица скрывал глубокий капюшон. Повеяло холодом, и зазвучал голос:

– Сдержи обещание. Или я все заберу. 

– Какое обещание? Я ничего не помню! – отчаянно закричал в ответ Гарри.

– Обещание, которое ты дал…Гарри Поттер… Открой свое сознание…

– Но как? Что мне сделать?

– Гарри Поттер… Ты должен… – начал было голос.

– Гарри Поттер! – внезапно заорали мальчику прямо в ухо, и он резко дернулся, открывая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с раздраженным Драко Малфоем.

– Драко? – удивленно захлопал сонными глазами Поттер, не ожидавший такого резкого перехода из сна в реальность.

– А кого ты ожидал здесь увидеть? – нахмурился Малфой, – Мне одному, похоже, не все равно, что ты проспишь завтрак, после того как пропустил обед и ужин. Хотя, – он неохотно кивнул в сторону входа. – Панси тоже спрашивала, не к Моргане ли ты провалился.

– Ах, если бы, – просипел еще не совсем проснувшийся Гарри и завозился под неодобрительным взглядом товарища. – Да иду я, иду. Дай пять минут собраться.

– Ладно. Будем ждать тебя в гостиной и пойдем вместе, иначе Панси не успокоится и всех достанет своим нытьем о том, как она переживает за тебя.

Проводив взглядом удаляющегося Малфоя, Поттер хмыкнул. Это Панси-то больше всех переживает? Да как же… Впрочем, разочаровывать своих слизеринских сотоварищей он не стал и быстро собрался на завтрак. 

Обрывки сна все еще крутились в голове. Снова это обещание, так теперь еще и с какими-то угрозами. Было не ясно, что именно хотело забрать у него это существо из сна, но вряд ли последствия были бы приятными. Это было проблемой, которую надо решить и, похоже, весьма скоро.

Мрачность однокурсника за завтраком, конечно же, заметила не только Паркинсон, но именно она в их компании была самой болтливой и временами излишне прямолинейной. Так что Гарри даже не удивился, когда заметил, что девочка пристально уставилась на него и произнесла:

– Гарри, ты плохо выглядишь. Все же не выспался?

– Выспишься тут, вечно будят, – уныло протянул он, обращаясь скорее к каше на своей тарелке. 

Слизеринцев это, впрочем, совсем не смутило, и к разговору подключился теперь еще и Блейз:

– Что, встреча клуба предсказательниц прошла не очень? Выкинули тебя все же девчонки? 

– Нашего Поттера и выкинули из клуба? Не смеши, Блейз, они за него драться должны, – фыркнул Драко. Сам он в клуб предсказательниц не рвался абсолютно, но считал своим долгом защитить честь одного из участников своего собственного элитного кружка.

Панси вдруг хихикнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой:

– Так может, в этом и дело?

– В чем, Панси? – непонимающе нахмурился Драко.

– Ты сказал, что они должны за него драться. Так может они и того… Подрались?

Взгляды детей скрестились на Гарри, ожидая подтверждения или опровержения теории. Сам герой магической Британии невнятно промычал проклятия, мечтая утопиться в каше. Этого еще всего не хватало!

– Ну Гарри, отвечай, – заканючила Паркинсон. – Не томи. Мы хотим знать!

Пробурчав что-то похожее на «я слишком молод для всего этого», Поттер все же ответил:

– Нет, Панси. Они не дрались, мне просто приснился плохой сон.

Панси надулась, разочарованная потерей замечательной сплетни, а Драко с Блейзом выдохнули, понимая, что в ближайшее время соревноваться с Гарри в этом аспекте им не придется, как и защищать честь своего друга от подлых посягательств. Они от родителей знали, что старшекурсницы, намеревающиеся кого-то заполучить, были злом, более пугающим и целеустремленным, чем сам Темный лорд.

– Ну, ты не переживай из-за сна. Говорят, после посещения класса предсказаний многим снится всякое разное… – сказал Забини.

Гойл покивал, не отрываясь от завтрака. Хотя его, как и Крэбба больше интересовала еда на столе, к разговору он все же прислушивался.

– Да, – добавила вновь оживившаяся Паркинсон. – Главное – что сон был не вещим, а остальное не важно, так моя мама говорит!

От этих слов Гарри застыл с недонесенной до рта ложкой. Вещий сон! Ответ все это время был до безобразия очевиден, а он сам просто дико, невероятно тупил! Со звоном опустив ложку в тарелку, мальчик повернулся к Панси.

– Паркинсон, это гениально! Ты – просто спасительница! Восхитительно, просто невероятно…

На этих словах он вскочил из-за стола и бросился прочь, оставив зардевшуюся девочку и с непониманием переглядывающихся товарищей позади. Ему срочно нужен был Хагрид.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри приближается к важному открытию, а я буду очень благодарен за комментарии!


	7. Глава 6

Лесничий сидел на пороге своей хижины и наигрывал что-то незатейливое на самодельном музыкальном инструменте. При приближении Гарри он тяжко вздохнул и отложил свою губную гармошку. 

Поттер еще в начале года навещал его пару раз после настойчивых приглашений самого Хагрида, но вскоре понял, что ничего полезного тот рассказать не может, и свел встречи к минимуму, ссылаясь на важные дела. Что, как он заметил, устраивало и самого Рубеуса: ему явно было комфортнее в компании магических существ, чем в компании волшебников, ладить с которыми Хагрид совсем не умел. 

– О, это ты Гарри. Навестить решил? – неловко спросил полувеликан.

– Привет, Хагрид. Я ненадолго, отвлекать не буду. У тебя не завалялось лишнего поленца и ножа для резьбы по дереву?

– Поленце, говоришь? Это у меня есть! – тут же оживился Рубеус, поднимаясь с места, чтобы обойти хижину и принести мальчику необходимое. 

Настроение у него заметно поднялось. Вот уж кто был больше других рад отсутствию заумных разговоров! А полена для хорошего дела и вовсе было не жалко: мало кто знал, но второй страстью Хагрида была работа по дереву. Но вот именно Гарри как раз и знал, ему раскусить интересы этого здоровяка не составило труда – после пары вопросов про дом, тот честно выдал, что построил его сам и весьма гордится своими умениями. 

Поленце, которое в итоге приволок лесничий, было с половину самого Поттера. Мальчик, задумчиво обозрев поле деятельности, честно признал, что пока не уверен в своей готовности к свершениям в таким масштабах. Почесав бороду, Хагрид сходил за топором и под командованием Гарри разделил полено еще на четыре части. Теперь с эти можно было работать.

В итоге устроились они на скамейке перед домом: было, конечно, холодно и пальцы коченели, но для дела мальчик был готов и потерпеть. В своих талантах по фигурной резьбе по дереву Гарри не сомневался ни на миг: их просто не было. Но под чутким руководством полувеликана, кусок полена исправно приобретал форму, отдаленно и весьма условно напоминавшую ту самую из сна. Но похожесть была и не важна: главной была убежденность самого Гарри, что деревянная фигурка символизирует необходимое. 

Когда работа была закончена, и Поттер уже собрался уходить, Хагрид внезапно заговорил:

– Ты это… Осторожней будь, Гарри. Вчера ночью кто-то в лесу завывал, я аж подумал, что оборотни до нас добрались. Хотел с Клыком пойти проверить – да он под лавку забился, пришлось обождать. Утром сходил, а тама целая поляна выжжена, Арагога, бежняжку, чуть не пришибли.

– А кто такой Арагог? – заинтересованно спросил мальчик.

Лесничий замялся, но все же пояснил:

– Паучок такой славный, – почесал голову Рубеус, подбирая слова. – Помню еще как он был совсем махонький, а теперь подрос хорошенько, такой красавец!

Памятуя, что Хагрид и его называл «совсем махоньким», Поттер поежился, справедливо полагая, что в его понимании «подрос хорошенько» – здоровая махина явно больше самого мальчика, а то и лесничего тоже… 

«В лес не ходить совсем» – сделал себе зарубку в памяти Гарри, но для приличия покивал и заверил полувеликана, что он тоже очень переживает за этого Арагога. От предложения познакомиться, впрочем, он отказался, ссылаясь на очередные дела. А дела у него и правда были.

В гостиной Слизерина было затишье: вероятно, большинство торчало либо в библиотеке, либо на квиддичном поле. 

– Крэбб, друг мой! – радостно вскричал Гарри, заприметив на диване печально зависшего над не начатой домашней работой сокурсника. 

– А? – лаконично отреагировал Винсент.

– У меня к тебе есть деловое предложение, – заговорщически понизив голос, произнес Поттер. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я дал тебе списать готовое домашнее задание?

– А я что? – сразу же сориентировался мальчик, распознав знакомые слова.

– А ты, друг мой, всего лишь должен будешь проследить, чтобы никто не разбудил меня до ужина. Вообще ни по каким причинам, – призадумывавшись на секунду, Гарри добавил. – Ну разве если только начнется пожар, и гореть буду конкретно я. Договорились?

Крэбб активно закивал. 

– Вот и славно! Обожди минуту, сейчас принесу домашку!

Мысленно Гарри поздравил себя с отличным выбором охранника: Винсент Крэбб, хоть и весьма не любил думать своей головой, парнем был до крайности исполнительным и ответственным. Эти его черты, вероятно, происходили от воспитания в семье, где все вопросы решала строгая и властная леди Крэбб, умело загнавшая под каблук как мужа, так и сына.

Вручив Винсу домашку, Поттер со спокойной душой отправился готовиться к вещему сну. В целом, задача была простая: установить у кровати фигурку, мысленно сосредоточиться на ней и уснуть. Способ был древний, идущий еще вроде бы из Египта, но большой популярностью в Британии не пользующийся.

Декорации на этот раз были все те же: поле, кромка леса, мгла, загадочная фигура. Но голос звучал четче и вроде бы был даже женский:

– Ты снова явился, маг. 

– Да. А теперь ответь, кто ты и чего ты хочешь?

– Исполни свое обещание, данное много лет назад… 

Гарри нахмурился. Похоже, отвечать на первую часть вопроса это нечто не собиралось, а еще он совершенно не припоминал за собой провалов в памяти. Похоже об этом стоило сообщить:

– Но я не помню никакого обещания! – всплеснул он руками.

Фигура неопределенно заколыхалась и заговорила снова:

– Ты поклялся сорок два года назад выполнить мою просьбу в обмен на одно желание. Тот, кто зовет себя Волдемортом… Верни его… Дары смерти он должен собрать… Ты обязан мне всем, волшебник, не забывай…

Гарри потерял дар речи. Сорок два года назад? Нет, сорок два года назад?! Да его же еще и не было тогда даже в проекте? Или был?..

– Я… – прошептал мальчик, сам не веря вырывающимся словам.. – Я уже жил, да? Это перерождение? Этим я обязан?

– Со временем ты вспомнишь… – ответило существо и истаяло.

– Ну и дела, – ошарашенно пробормотал Поттер и уселся там же, где стоял. 

Трава, на которою он почти упал, была какая-то никакая даже для сна, но сейчас это его волновало в последнюю очередь. Подумать только: если все это было правдой, то он уже жил сорок два года назад! Как назло, память сходу не выдавала никаких-то значимых событий на тысячу девятьсот сорок девятый год. Конечно, это все могло быть и враньем, но Гарри просто нутром чуял, что все сказанное – чистая правда. 

А значит, он, похоже, теперь буквально жизнью обязан выполнить клятву. Помирать во цвете новой – как оказалось, – жизни не хотелось абсолютно. Как и воскрешать потенциального темнейшего мага и убийцу родителей. Но выбирать, похоже, не приходилось.

Но кто была эта фигура в капюшоне? Теперь, когда он об этом задумался, ответ был очевиден – сама Смерть или кто-то подобный. Только у такого существа могло бы хватить сил запросто заставить кого-то переродиться. Обычное воскрешение отметалось сразу: если бы было именно оно, ползал бы Гарри гниющим трупом в лучшем случае. Да, такое обычному волшебнику не под силу… 

Но подумать только: сама Смерть! И ей на кой-то черт потребовался живой Волдеморт. Странно было, что она сама его не воскресила, с такой-то мощью. А впрочем, как раз-таки о воскрешении речи и не шло… Могло ли быть так, что он и не умирал вовсе? Все же история с таинственным исчезновением без следа после нападения на ребенка всегда казалось шитой белыми нитками…

Вся эта ситуация начинала конкретно так напрягать. И, пожалуй, пришла пора просыпаться.

Проснулся он под звуки приглушенного дверью спора: Крэбб встал на пороге в спальню, забаррикадировав собой проход, и на возмущение с внешней стороны отвечал, что Гарри велел не пущать, пока он не загорится. Звуки возмущения с от этого становились только громче, к ним добавились еще причитания, что Гарри не должен самосжигаться во цвете лет и угрозы позвать Снейпа. 

На этой замечательной ноте Поттер решил-таки обозначить миру факт своего пробуждения и не испытывать судьбу Винсента встречей с деканом. День и так предстоял долгий, а он даже не знал, сколько пропал и есть ли время до вечернего собрания клуба имени Драко. Как оказалось, времени было очень мало, а точнее его не было совсем, чем и было вызвано излишнее возмущение за пределами комнаты.

Малфой, Блейз и Паркинсон выглядели очень взволнованными, но увидев вполне живого и не подожженного Поттера, слегка успокоились. Гарри даже удалось отшутиться, что они с Винсентом не так друг друга поняли, но вот избежать при этом присутствия на очередной встрече не удалось. 

А жаль, сейчас мальчик больше всего хотел подумать в тишине. Пришлось ограничиться выбором кресла подальше от всех и поближе к камину, где он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на попытке заставить себя вспомнить что-нибудь из прошлой жизни. Дело шло плохо.

Голоса товарищей первокурсников несколько отвлекли и лишь через какое-то время удалось поймать почти медитативное состояние. А собрание все продолжалось. Поболтав немного о последних новостях и сплетнях, Драко одарил их всех очередным гением своих мыслей:

– А что, если мы организуем группу как когда-то «Пожиратели смерти»? Ну, то есть не совсем, Пожирателей, конечно. Назовемся, например, «Похитителями жизни»? Что думаешь, Гарри?

«Не мешай, я тут прошлую жизнь вспоминаю», – подумал Гарри, но все равно ответил:

– Звучит почти как «Разбойники с большой дороги». 

Драко поморщился от такого сравнения: 

– С названием еще разберемся.

– И что же мы будем делать? – лениво протянул Гарри.

– Ну не знаю, – неуверенно ответил Малфой. Так далеко в своих мечтах он похоже пока не заходил. – Обсуждать политику? Строить коварные планы? Захватывать власть? 

Гарри сопровождал эти высказывания равнодушным молчанием и выражением лица, абсолютно отрешенным от всех мирских сует, даже не соизволил открыть глаза. 

Драко начинал чувствовать подступающее отчаянье и внезапно предложил наобум:

– Может, тогда воскресим Темного лорда?

Гарри заинтересованно открыл один глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А как вам такой поворот?)  
Буду очень рад комментариям!

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда с удовольствием отвечаю на вопросы, если таковые возникнут!


End file.
